Talk:The Madness Within, Part 2/@comment-86.180.106.123-20130905005318
The last scene kind of gave me goosebumps (I really wish Josh was more likeable. You can go two ways, you can be like Gaby Solis and be horrid but endearing and everyone loves you, or you can be like Josh Miller and be horrid and selfish and everyone hates you). It's a really interesting choice having Ben be the person connect with his 'dark side' as he began the series as the most pure and black and white of the lot. The only problem from hereon is that I cannot envision a situation in which Ben doesn't completely unravel and implode; great for drama, but I love comic Ben too, so I hope you guys are able to strike a balance. I really hope Joe has something interesting to do next season; he's been dry and boring ever since his life became Paedophile-Free, which is very unfortunate (the dryness, not the lack of molesters). I feel he & Katie will get caught up in the Ben storyline, but I really hope he has something autonomous to do from Ben and Katie, something which is a Joe storyline and really defines him and makes him evolve as a character. I'd love to see more of Justine. I don't know how we can make that happen, but I find Hugo really boring (sorry), and love the evil diva dynamic that both Justine and Lydia bring to the stage. Let's have more of both of them, and it will give Rena something to work off too. Mary on drugs... interesting. Will wait to see where it goes. Josh... bleugh. Bleugh, bleugh, bleugh. Dean, same. I really think Josh has been disserviced by the innate group dynamic - he was always the outsider from the beginning and that meant that tying his storylines to the others was always going to be a challenge. I really hope with this murder-mystery thing he steps up to the plate and does us proud, much like Gabrielle did in the last season of Housewives. Speaking of the last season of that beloved show... let's NOT go down that route. I found it boring, too dramatic, and too slow paced. I have learned, however, to expect great things from you guys. Wishlist for the FINAL season; - Ben tries the whole repressed 'Everything's fine and I love clean stuff' act but eventually lies down and cries into his lawn. Maybe a suicide attempt. Saved by James' spirit. Also, maybe a Liz relapse back into a mental pill-popper. That was fun. - Joe gets something TO DO beyond just being angry/lovesick puppy. Just don't get someone else to molest him, I think he's a little sick of that. - Rena needs to break up with Mary, find himself, and set it up for a huge finale reunion where they're both over the loss of the baby and ready to act 17 instead of 45. Also, get drunk again. And put his father in rehab. ALSO - possible clash between Justine and his alcoholic father?? - Josh has to become a better person. And maybe get a different, more engaging boyfriend that isn't so one-dimensional. And stop being so selfish. And stop cutting his friends out just cos he's gay (cos that's what it seems like he's still doing). - I think the main problem for me with the later season of Housewives was that Mary Alice became more of less a forgotten entity and as a resuly the show lost some of the substance that it had in those pivotal first four seasons. I'd really love if you could find a way to tie James inextricably into the final season mystery. It almost feels as if the Schooboys never got a chance to grieve for him. I'd love him to appear to each of them at the darkest moments of the season. - A finale that is OFF. THE. HOOK. I want flashbacks, montages, tonnes of characters. I want Valentina to come back from the dead, pull her wig off and set off a bomb on Wiksteria High. I want Emma to come back from the dead. I want Ali to appear and give Rena proper closure. I want Justine to find fame on a reality show called 'The Real Prison Housewives Of Wiksteria'. I want Lydia to tell Ben she's 'proud' of him (though now he's a murderer that may be difficult). I want all the problems that have been there from the beginning to be tied up and sorted out. I want all of them to be acquitted. - Please please PLEASE don't make them lose touch at the end. That would be too sad. Can't wait for Season 5. I'm gutted it's gonna be the last season but it's been a great run and I can't wait to see what happened next. Thanks guys!